


Like an Ice Cream Cone

by m7storyteller



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade finds out how Zoe...</p>
<p>Written for PB XIII.  Prompt: ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like an Ice Cream Cone

Wade has come to learn that Zoe gives head like she eats an ice cream cone.

First, she licks the tip, swirling it with her tongue. She starts by taking long, slow licks of it, from bottom to top that's followed by another swirl of her tongue. She licks and swirls her way around, moaning softly. Then, she uses the flat of her tongue to catch any drips that might have gotten away from her, before licking her way around again.

It's enough to drive a man crazy, and it's something Wade learns the first time she gives him head.


End file.
